


新花样

by Dailir



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir
Summary: 罗格来找杜伊林，而这一次他们玩了点新花样——直到罗格说不出话来。





	新花样

罗格把自己埋进重重叠叠的被子和枕头里，听着杜伊林一件一件地摘下身上那些繁复的配饰。杜伊林的银质带钩落在地板上的声音已经熟悉得不能再熟悉了，但每一次听见这种声响，他身体里的某一部分总会开始愉快地战栗。他喜欢杜伊林的腰带，尤其是上一次对方用这东西将他绑起来的时候。他几乎还能回忆起当时自己的汗水一点点浸透那条布料，而金属丝绣出的花样在他皮肤上印下越发明显的触感。那时候对他来讲，控制住挣扎的力道，别把那个小玩意扯断才是最困难的任务。

“快点，你脱完了没有？”罗格的声音透过枕头传来，比平时更显得低沉。他早已赤条条地趴在杜伊林床上了。

“这种事上你就从来也学不会耐心，”杜伊林笑道，“在会议上我至少得衣着整齐，不能让他们看了笑话——哪像你，今天闲，恨不得只披条斗篷就直接溜到我这儿来。”

“不然你还叫我怎么办？直接拎着我的锤子闯进来，让看门的小孩都知道是我操了你？”罗格翻了个身，盯着杜伊林解开上衣的最后一个扣子。

“伶牙俐齿——看我待会儿怎么让你闭嘴。”

“那可真是荣幸之至。”

杜伊林是被连精灵带裤子一起拽到床上的，在他刚刚摘掉额冠、解开头发之后。他用一阵鼻音表达不满，不过罗格根本不在意，毕竟杜伊林钻进他怀里的动作倒是很爽快。罗格的肩比杜伊林宽得多，很方便从背后将他环抱住。而罗格的手，这时候已经伸进了怀中精灵的裤子里，摸索着他的阴茎。杜伊林猛抽一口气：“你就这么急？”

罗格不搭腔，只嘿嘿地闷笑，把鼻尖埋进他颈后垂下的发丝间。杜伊林伸手想挪开罗格捣乱的指头，结果反被扣住了手腕。

“你不用动，放着我来。”罗格拢住杜伊林的手，连同他的阴茎一起。

杜伊林也乐得坐享其成：他背后是罗格热烘烘的赤裸的胸膛，臀缝处仅隔着一层布料就是罗格勃起的阴茎，而他自己的阴茎则被罗格结实有力的大手包裹着——在他周围环绕着的简直就是欲望本身。

包裹着他阴茎的手小幅度地揉搓着，同时加以轻柔的挤压。杜伊林松开自己的手，只轻轻搭在罗格的手腕上。

罗格虽说看不见杜伊林的阴茎，但仅凭触感照样能找准他的敏感处。发觉杜伊林已经差不多完全勃起之后，他便顺着对方的阴茎由根部一路捋过去，再在末端轻巧地打个旋。铃口处渗出的液体全被罗格顺手涂抹在柱身上。不消几下，他就从杜伊林喉咙里勾出了那种意乱情迷的呻吟。

“罗格……”杜伊林回过头去，用舌尖润湿嘴唇，喘吁吁地索吻。身后的人在他唇上轻吻一下，再一路向下吮吻至他的脖颈。

罗格把阴茎紧贴在杜伊林的臀缝，感受着他挺翘的臀部带来的轻柔压迫。这个漂亮精灵此刻正缩在罗格怀里，略皱着眉，眯着眼，从喉咙深处发出那种很满足的哼哼。

“你等下，”杜伊林从快感的漩涡中挣开来一点，握紧罗格的手腕，“我不想这么快就……”

没成想罗格根本不把他的话当一回事，反而侧过头去含住了杜伊林的两根手指，一边吸吮一边用舌头在指缝间舔舐。

“啊！”杜伊林没料到这一着，由尾椎至后颈猛地颤了一下。

罗格趁此机会翻身，整个压在了杜伊林身上，手上的动作可没停。罗格把贴在杜伊林阴茎上的那只手再往后探去，轻轻抓住他的睾丸开始揉搓，更用指尖顶住鼠蹊部给他来了点“特殊照顾”。杜伊林被他这么一激，也顾不上什么体面了，整个人扭动着往枕头底下钻，呻吟的调子不由自主地往上飘。罗格扣住他的肩膀，把杜伊林结结实实地困在自己怀里。这个姿势他可以很方便地把膝盖顶进去，分开杜伊林的双腿，给自己的阴茎找个舒服的位置。现在他明显占了上风，可就一点也不着急了。

“啊！罗格，你，你——”杜伊林绷紧了脊背，胡乱摇着头以抵御这折磨人的快感。

平日里神气的飞燕领主难得显露出这样的隐秘一面，这场面让罗格的阴茎又硬了几分。他把手挪到杜伊林龟头处敏感的缝隙，轻轻搔刮着，试图逼出更迷人的反应。

“啊！你快点……”杜伊林被悬在高潮的边缘，低声央求着罗格给他个痛快。

罗格从这个角度可以清楚地看见杜伊林紧绷的颈部弧线。他一边继续着手上的活计，一边含住杜伊林一侧耳垂。混着啧啧水声，他在杜伊林耳畔问道：“现在倒嫌我慢了，嗯？”

高潮的瞬间杜伊林仿佛重新看见了双圣树。他先是听见惊叫声，随后才意识到那声尖叫来自他自己的喉咙。在疯狂的快感袭来之前，他能感知到的最后一件事是罗格轻轻叼起他耳后敏感至极的皮肤，同时用指尖擦过他龟头上的小孔。

就好像是另外一个人接管了他的身体一样，等到杜伊林彻底回过神来，他浑身上下都已经浸在高潮后的慵懒状态里，尽管他似乎还没准备好投入一场性事——这实在是太快了。总之都怪罗格。这么大岁数的精灵了，还急躁得像个毛头小伙子似的。

“嘿，你往边上挪挪——太沉了。”他在罗格的身体与床铺间的夹缝里翻过身，蹬掉已经被精液弄得一团糟的裤子。

罗格几乎是顺从地让出半张床的地方来，给杜伊林好好平复呼吸。他面前的精灵双颊潮红，汗湿的黑发铺散在床单上，一双眼睛还亮闪闪地冲着他眨巴。正当罗格觉得自己的阴茎是时候宣示一下存在感的时候，杜伊林也适时地注意到了这一点。他伸出舌尖，把嘴唇润成诱人的鲜红色，而这些小动作都被罗格看在眼里。

“你好像需要一点奖励，”杜伊林弯起眼睛，看上去精力已恢复了大半，“作为对你刚刚展露出的高超技术的报偿。”

罗格的阴茎应声抽动了一下，“那么我是否有权询问这奖励的形式呢？”他问道。

“你有权猜测，”杜伊林笑得更欢了，“但仅此而已。”

杜伊林向罗格双腿之间俯下身去，如一只捕猎的猫衔住猎物那样含住罗格的阴茎。他盯着罗格的眼睛，一寸一寸地把那根东西吃进去。他缓缓挪动着舌头，利用口腔里仅剩的空间磨蹭着那根阴茎。罗格在对方的攻势下一点一点向后蹭，直到背靠着枕头支起身来。

杜伊林先是尽力含到深处，再缓缓把自己的嘴从罗格的阴茎上撤下来。“放松——这才只是刚开始呢。” 他在重新含住罗格的阴茎之前添了这么一句。

“说得轻巧，”罗格朝他翻了个白眼，半是气恼半是爽的，“刚才被我撸到尖叫的那个是谁来着?”

杜伊林没搭腔，毕竟他的嘴现在可忙着呢。他用上整个口腔包裹住罗格的阴茎，再微微用上一点力气吸吮。罗格的腿抖得厉害，或者说他整个人都在发抖，杜伊林得掐住罗格的脚踝才能让他消停点。在又一次深喉之后，他伸出一根手指，沿着被唾液浸湿的阴茎一路滑下去，在两颗睾丸之间狠狠按了一记。

罗格的尖叫声果然没令他失望。

“猜中这个了吗？”杜伊林依旧笑盈盈的，他很满意现在的状态，一切尽在掌控之中。

“没——不过——”罗格上气不接下气，“我猜你还有点别的手段。”

“正确。”杜伊林又重新俯下身来，凑近罗格的阴茎顶端。那地方有一丁点液体渗出来，于是他伸舌去舔。

“啊啊——”这一下实在是刺激得过分，罗格大腿的肌肉紧绷着，甚至开始感到酸疼。

不等罗格缓过劲来，杜伊林已经重新含住了他的阴茎。这一次杜伊林含得格外深，直到罗格的龟头顶到自己喉咙为止。他的鼻尖几乎埋进罗格阴部的毛发里——他整根都吃进去了。

“等等！你干什么？”罗格惊叫道。杜伊林正抓着他的脚踝向后退，同时依然含着他的阴茎。这个姿势让罗格浑身使不上力，只能眼睁睁看着杜伊林把他从枕头上拽下来，直到仰躺着望着天花板。这感觉就像是杜伊林拽着他的阴茎拖着他在走。“你至少先把我放开，然后你叫我做什么都行——”

可他话音刚落，突然猛抽了一口气，接着就几乎发不出任何有意义的音节了，因为杜伊林掐住了他的阴茎根部，同时狠狠地在顶端吮了几口。

等罗格再开口，他发现自己说话时已经带上了哭腔：“杜伊林……杜伊林……如果我现在求你停下，你会照做吗？”

“嗯——哼。”杜伊林发出一个含混不清的声音，嘴里依然含着罗格的阴茎。他爱死罗格现在的声音了——软绵绵的，听起来就像是被操透了。

“噢天哪！我求你别含着我的东西说话！求你！杜伊林！”刚刚那一下紧贴着他阴茎顶端的颤动差点就让他射出来了。但他没能射出来，因为杜伊林恰到好处地松了口。

“你还好吗，小家伙？”杜伊林重新爬到他身上来，带着半是关切半是挑逗的眼神，和粉红的湿漉漉的嘴唇。

“拜您所赐，好得不能再好了，”罗格想象着自己现在的样子——头发肯定已经在刚才的挣扎过程中乱了套，有一部分还粘在满是泪水的脸上，从脸颊到耳根都漫着红潮——他直接吐出了脑中的唯一一个问题：“你现在是怎么忍住不继续操我的？”

杜伊林本想对罗格的狼狈样子调笑一番，没成想却反被噎了回去。“看来我非堵住你这张嘴不可。”他衔住罗格的下唇，用上牙齿轻咬。

罗格伸出手去扣住杜伊林的后脑，把他压进自己怀里。杜伊林顺势趴下，让这个吻变得更有侵略性。他们两个胸膛贴着胸膛，严丝合缝地黏在一起。罗格很享受这个吻，舌尖和唇瓣传来的酥麻感让他有些醺醺然。他彻底闭上眼睛，让自己沉浸在杜伊林的唇舌之间。

但这双缠绵的温暖的唇却突然离开了。罗格疑惑地睁开眼睛，看见杜伊林探身拿起了床头装有膏脂的小瓶。

“转过去，现在。”杜伊林命令道。

罗格咕哝一声，翻身把自己埋进杜伊林的枕头里。这种时候他多少有些紧张，但沾有杜伊林气味的床铺总能让他平静下来。

沾满膏脂的手指没在入口处流连多久，直接捅进了罗格的后穴。罗格下半身跪在床铺上，躯干绷直，一声轻微的闷哼从枕头下面传来。杜伊林做扩张的时候总是安静得出奇，要不是屁股里还塞着两根指头，罗格简直要怀疑这间屋子里只有他一个人。罗格也只是喘，倒还没叫出声——根据以往的经验，他得把喉咙和声带留给接下来的部分。

“我没弄疼你吧？”杜伊林问道。罗格今天的反应不怎么激烈，倒让杜伊林担心他是在忍痛。

“没。”罗格不放过任何一个调侃杜伊林的机会，“岂止是感觉不到疼，简直什么也感觉不到啊。”

“原来是我照顾不周。”杜伊林笑道，“现在呢，能感觉到了吗？”他指尖用力，朝那个点按了下去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”罗格的腰猛地塌下去，膝盖也几乎支持不住。

他几乎是经历了一场小型高潮，尖锐的快感从骨盆深处往上窜，双腿几乎痉挛，整个人被汗浸透。但他的阴茎却还硬着，没射出一点东西。他后穴无规律地收缩着，几乎能描摹出杜伊林手指的形状。“维拉在上，你这一下可真要命。”

但更要命的还在后头呢。杜伊林把阴茎顶在了他的穴口。

“不要再提维拉了，现在可是我在操你。”杜伊林把自己挤进罗格的屁股时咬牙切齿地说了这么一句。罗格正咬着床单磨牙，有气无力地哼了一声权作答复。他倒想找到合适的词汇描述自己身上的快感，但杜伊林滚烫的阴茎就足够把神智挤出他的脑子了。维拉会听见吗，在他和杜伊林忙着操成一团的时候？

杜伊林牢牢抓住罗格精瘦的腰，在他的后穴里抽插。在把罗格照顾周到之后，也该他自己收取一点报偿了。罗格全身上下加在一起也没出上几分力，反而尽力地放松，让杜伊林的阴茎进来得更顺畅些。他自己的阴茎随着杜伊林的动作在床单上有一下没一下地蹭着，他也不去在意，而是尽力集中精神适应后穴里异样的快感。他迎合着杜伊林的动作，小幅度地晃动着腰，试图从模糊成一团的快感中辨别出哪些来自于杜伊林的动作——其余的那部分快感则来自杜伊林在他体内这一事实。

杜伊林抽插的节奏慢了下来，但插得更深。他调整插入的角度，试图找到熟悉的敏感点。罗格后穴骤然的一下紧缩证明他找对了地方。通常来说，这种时候杜伊林只要继续动作，过不了多久罗格就会叫出声来——如果他状态不错的话，甚至能就这么把罗格操到高潮——让他尖叫着哭哑嗓子，小声抽噎着求饶，甚至用过分的快感耗干他那一身力气，让罗格最后只能趴在被自己的精液、眼泪和唾液浸湿的床单上发抖。

但杜伊林今天不打算这么做。他早就发现罗格沉浸在性事中时反而不愿叫出声，直到快感完全取代理智掌控他的脑子为止。他不知道这算是不合时宜的骄傲还是早年间苦难留下的创伤，总之没人能在罗格头脑清醒的时候撬开他的嘴巴，就连杜伊林也不行。可他想看到一个更坦诚的罗格，至少是在床上。

“罗格，转过来。”杜伊林轻轻喊他的名字，指尖掠过罗格肋侧。

“哈？”罗格迷迷糊糊地转头去看他，“这种时候？”

“没错，转过来，我想看着你的眼睛。”

罗格嘶了一声：“那你倒先拔出来——”

“就这样转过来，就当是我们玩个新花样。”杜伊林笑起来，等着罗格上钩。

“你看着吧——”罗格抿紧嘴唇，就着还有一根阴茎插在屁股里的姿势，先侧过了上半身。事实证明这种新花样可太折磨人了，尤其是杜伊林故意把阴茎往他敏感点上顶的时候。

罗格狠狠瞪了杜伊林一眼，却因为湿润的眼眶显得没什么杀伤力。

不过他很快就侧过身来，把一条腿搭在了杜伊林肩膀上。“这不就转过来了——”罗格用一侧手肘支撑着，腰上用力，另一条腿也搭上了杜伊林肩膀。

杜伊林皱紧眉头倒抽一口气，罗格刚刚那一下扭腰可让他爽得够呛。

罗格这边也不轻松：“你先让我缓缓……”他后穴里被全方位地搅了一圈，几乎已经没力气把腿从罗格的肩膀上挪下来了。

“怎么样，嗯？”终于喘匀了气的罗格还不忘朝杜伊林挑眉，宣示着自己的胜利——如果这算胜利的话。

“干得漂亮——但接下来这个你就不一定能行了。”杜伊林把罗格的腿从肩膀上放下来，闭上眼睛贴着他胸口说道。他甚至都没抬头去看对方的表情，因为他早就摸透了罗格的性子——聪明到不会忽视这么明显的挑衅，但总会勇于跳进每一个甜蜜的圈套。

“又一个新花样？”罗格的胸口随着笑声微微颤着。

“没错，现在我来告诉你要求，”杜伊林重新开始在罗格体内抽插，“每一次爽到的时候都要叫出来——就这个。”

“这有什么？哪一次我到最后没叫？”罗格不明白。

“那是到后来，不算数的。”杜伊林趴在他耳边蛊惑道，“这次不一样——

“我每插进去一次，”杜伊林挺身，“或者每舔你一下，”他用舌尖短暂地抵住罗格的乳头，“你就必须叫出声——这才算数。”

“我倒没什么意见，”罗格明显不太情愿，“你可别软下来就行。”

随之而来的是一次有力的插入，精准顶上了罗格的敏感点。罗格下意识地咬住下唇，半秒后才恍然想起“游戏规则”。

“啊————”他发出一声刻意拖长的、假惺惺的呻吟。

“这可算数吗？”他问道，眼里带着促狭的神情。

“算数。”杜伊林完全不以为怪似的，继续他自己的动作。

第二次插入没隔多久。罗格依然叫得像个丑角。

随后是第三次，第四次。罗格的音调变了，或许是他终于开始放弃遮掩快感，又或者他只是觉得叫成同一个调子太无聊了些。

为证明些什么，杜伊林吻上罗格的乳头。他含住那颗小小的肉粒，用舌尖轻扫，用牙齿刮蹭，用双唇吸吮。罗格这次发出的声音多少让他满意了些——一声绵软、含糊的鼻音，听起来终于不像是刻意装出来的了。

但当他掐上罗格的另一侧乳头时，动听的鼻音却戛然而止。罗格抓紧了他的上臂，停下他进一步的动作。

“继续啊，像刚才那样就不错。”杜伊林语声含糊，从刚才起他的舌头就没离开过罗格的胸膛。

“我……我……好像不太适应——”罗格摇着头，觉得快感仿佛随着自己的呻吟翻了倍，又像是某种陌生的感觉被掺进熟悉的快感中。

杜伊林在他身上施加的快感还在继续，而罗格也继续随着杜伊林的动作刻意地或情难自抑地呻吟。但没过多久，就连他自己也分不清哪一声叫喊是应付规则的手段，哪一声呻吟是意乱情迷的本能反应。他开始在快感的催逼之下失控，忘记那些规则，但却依旧下意识地呻吟出声。

一个全然放松的、呻吟哭喊着的罗格——杜伊林这下可得到了他想要的一切。他沿罗格的锁骨吻到胸膛——这里曾经是一条横贯前胸的伤疤，但伤口早在数百年前就已愈合，永恒流逝的时间与精灵的体质能抹去一切疤痕。杜伊林在同样的位置印下一个牙印。他渴望在罗格身上留下一点印记，即使明知它们不久就会消褪。若有无穷的时光相伴，他也许会改变罗格，把他从重叠的伤痕中剥出来一点——留下属于他自己的，永不淡褪的痕迹。但愿如此。

杜伊林加快了身下的动作，每一次都狠狠蹭过罗格的敏感点。他含住罗格的乳头，用上舌尖和牙齿折磨这对小东西。罗格早已浑身湿透，一连串的尖叫声被从他喉咙里榨出来。

“杜伊林……杜伊林……”罗格感到高潮临近，他无比渴望吻住甚至咬住点什么。

杜伊林回应了他的呼喊与胡乱摸索着的双手，他放开罗格的乳头，转而吻上他的唇。罗格高潮时的这个吻简直疯狂，他用上了牙齿，同时又像是准备吞下唇舌所能接触到的一切。

罗格高潮时疯狂的吮吻和痉挛的甬道也立刻把杜伊林送上了高潮。在几下乱了节奏的抽插之后，他抵着罗格的敏感点射了出来。

等到罗格从高潮中回过神来，已经过了将近一刻钟。他用床单胡乱擦干净自己，把依然趴在他身上的杜伊林拥得更紧了些。

“杜伊林……”他开口，随即发现嗓子哑到几乎说不出话。慵懒的喜悦突然涌出来，两个精灵就着纠缠在一起的姿势大笑，即使使用过度的喉咙发不出多少声音——如同庆祝一场恶作剧的成功。

“你可算堵住了我这张嘴。”罗格朝杜伊林摆口型，知道他看得懂。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望我能写出这二位的可爱XD
> 
> 欢迎各位和我一起发掘怒锤领主的苏（和性感）


End file.
